


Vulgar

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Size Kink, Smoking, Strap-Ons, Unsafe Sex, old fic, you knew those last two would be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: She had almost laughed when the Comedienne had pulled it out. It's just so fuckingvulgar, eight inches of black rubber and thicker than Adrienne's wrist, with veins and balls and everything.





	Vulgar

Adrienne groans into the pillow, aching and burning and never wanting it to end. Edie rides her mercilessly, one hand knotted into long blonde hair as if she's holding reins, the other slapping Adrienne's ass where the white skin is already glowing red. Her nipples are rubbing against the smooth sheet, and she can feel herself dripping where she's stretched impossibly wide around Edie's cock. She had almost laughed when the Comedienne had pulled it out. It's just so fucking _vulgar_ , eight inches of black rubber and thicker than Adrienne's wrist, with veins and balls and everything. Now it feels like it will drag her insides out every time Edie pulls back, and she wails when it slams in again, the blunt tip leaving her sore cunt only to force her open again, driving deep and grinding ruthlessly, as if determined to find whatever Adrienne is withholding, any hot, silky-smooth place Edie can fuck.

She moans with the sudden realization that if Edie wants, she'll let her put it in her ass no matter how badly it hurts, and whines and tightens around the cock, reaching one slim hand down to frantically stroke her clit, all soft and retracted and slick. Edie stops spanking her to wet one calloused hand, and presses a finger into Adrienne's ass as if she has read her mind. "Like that?" She growls, and Adrienne can hear her grin.

"Y-yes..." Adrienne whimpers, shocked at how breathless she sounds. "Oh god, Edie..."

"Gonna make you lick me after this." She growls, pulling Adrienne's hair again. "Hold that pretty face in my cunt and let you feel how wet you've gotten me." Adrienne mewls, coming too hard to answer. It grabs her and shakes her until she can't breathe, in agony where she tightens around the rubber in hard waves, groaning into the pillow as it finally subsides and Eddie pulls out slowly, letting Adrienne feel every milometer of the shaft. "Well, look at you, kiddo." She pushes the first two fingers of each hand into Adrienne, and pulls her open, making her whimper. The touch of Edie's tongue makes her jump and squeak, and then she moans, melting as Edie licks her softly, soothing. "You're bleeding a little." She says, sounding equal parts remorseful, turned on and amused. It's an odd mixture, and Adrienne vows to investigate it later, purring as Edie delicately laps at the sore spot.

"Doesn't matter." Adrienne murmurs, finally pulling her head out of the pillow. "Now, didn't you have something to show me?" She sits up with a smile, and Eddie grins back, her cropped hair a mess.

"Yeah, I did." She's sleek and powerful, with terrible scars that Adrienne wants to map with her tongue, and she leans back against the headboard, spreading her legs. 

Adrienne tries not to too obviously dive face first into that dark thatch, all soaked with lust and sweat, but Edie laughs at her anyway. The sound turns into a deep groan soon enough, and Adrienne purrs as she fucks Edie with her tongue, thinking of her own toy collection and all the ways she wants to turn the tables. Her face is wet, and Edie starts to let out these broken little whimpers, hips bucking with each delicate flick of Adrienne's tongue on the underside of clit. Adrienne is too sensitive for this to feel good, but Edie shudders and comes in intense silence, hands in Adrienne's hair gripping as though to keep from falling off the edge of the world.

"So. When are you game to do this again?" Adrienne asks when they can both speak.

"Gimme a sandwich and time to take a piss, and I'll be right with you." She relights her discarded cigar, and watching her lips on it, Adrienne can't even be annoyed by the smoke.


End file.
